The Marriage Contract
by pilapila234
Summary: My name is Bo and I was forced to marry Eric Coulter for the good of my faction. My duty as his wife is to provide children, the population across all factions is dwindling down. We have to do our part but how am I to live with a man who doesn't love me and shows me nothing but disdain? A/N I own nothing. Just playing around with an idea I've had for a while. No war.
1. PrologueChapter 1

Prologue

I sit in my Abnegation grey dress and wait for my name to be called. My name is Bo and today is my choosing day, I get to pick who I want to be and how I want to live the rest of my life. I've always known that I didn't belong in abnegation. I have never  
quite gotten the hang of being meek and selfless. Not to say that I'm not shy because I am. I think its actually considered a disability to be this shy. I grew up in an orphanage so making friends wasn't high up on my list. I was focused on survival  
and evading the head master as much as possible. He was a vile man who enjoyed doing things he shouldn't be doing to the younger girls there. I learned really fast how to make myself invisible and bided my time until I could leave. The thing is, with  
the way I look, its impossible for me to be invisible. I'm around 5'3 with long dark hair and green eyes. My eyes and mouth come together to make me what society would call beautiful. I avoided the headmaster as much as I could but sometimes I wasn't  
so lucky.

When they call my name, I know what I will choose. Dauntless is where and who I want to be. I want to finally be free enough to be me, I want to be strong, honorable, and fierce. Never again do I want to be a by stander in my own life. Andrew Prior, the  
Abnegation leader finally calls out my name and I stand and make my way down through a sea of grey. To my left my future and to my right a sea of reds and yellows that characterize Amity. When I get up to the stage I take one last look at my old faction  
and let go of the old me. It doesn't hurt as much as I feared it would when I slice my palm and drip my blood onto the Dauntless coals. I hear the Dauntless cheering and clapping and it makes it all worth it. I walk down the stage and make my way  
to my new faction.

Chapter 1

I've been a full member of Dauntless now for a year. And what a year it has been. Although initiation was hard for me, I am grateful for all that I have learned. I am now an expert markswoman and can kick your ass six ways to Sunday. Four, my training  
instructor didn't take it easy on us at all. Don't even get me started on Eric Coulter. He is one of our leaders here and he is still the only man here that terrifies me. He took special care to make sure I was miserable all through initiation. I  
don't understand what I ever did to him for him to treat me as he does but a year later and he still manages to make my knees shake in his presence. The job I took after initiation puts me in close proximity to him every day as I am Dauntless Senior  
Security Analyst and work directly under the four leaders of Dauntless. Interacting with Eric is unfortunately something I can't avoid. Every time I'm to report something to him I am treated to his cold disdain. I can't ever do anything right with  
him.

"Bo, Max wants to see you in his office," my secretary Inez says to me snapping me out of my musings. I stand and make my way over to Max's office which is only two doors down from mine and next to Eric's who I notice isn't in his office. I knock on Max's  
door and wait for him to bark out his customary "Come in". As I walk in I immediately notice that Eric is here and already seated in one of the two chairs in front of Max's desk.

"Bo, good you're here now we can get started. Take a seat," Max says to me. I take the seat next to Eric and try to hide my wince at being so close to him. He notices this and doesn't even try to hide the smirk on his face at my squirming.

"Max do you want to tell us why we are here?", Eric says. He looks extra intimidating with his black uniform jacket and pants. He is so handsome but his personality ruins it. I don't understand how the rest of the female populace of Dauntless seems to  
think he is gods gift to woman kind. That brings a slight smile to my lips that I don't hide fast enough if Eric's glare is anything to go by.

"You and Bo are getting married on Friday," Max says like he didn't just drop a bomb on us. My face instantly goes white as I can feel the blood draining to somewhere other than my upper body. Eric sits there stunned, like he can't quite comprehend what  
he just heard.

"Population reports show a drastic decline in all the factions. We are implementing this plan across all factions. There is no way out of this for you." Max says to us.

"But he hates me!", I blurt out and then wish I hadn't. Revealing a weakness to Eric is like asking him to exploit it.

"She's right Max, you know I can't stand the sight of her", Eric says proving me right. I immediately look away trying to hide the tears that spring to my eyes at his bluntness. What in the ever -loving hell did I ever do to him? For his part Max does  
look slightly apologetic but unwavering.

Eric shifts in his seat and his fists are clenched. The only signs that he's as unhappy as I am.

"I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be, genetically speaking your offspring would be exceptional. I will not be swayed and you two will just have to learn to live with each other. Your wedding will take place on Friday so I suggest using the next  
two days to get acquainted and figure out your living situations", Max says to us his gaze kind but his voice firm and unyielding.

I finally gather the courage to look at Eric and immediately wish I hadn't. He meets my eyes and doesn't even try to hide the animosity in them. How am I supposed to yield my body to this man? He can't stand the sight of me so how exactly are we going  
to create babies together? I've never had sex before, at the orphanage I spent my time hiding from the head master and fighting the other kids for scraps of food. Here at Dauntless I just haven't had the time or inclination. I'm terrified of sex,  
the total submission and trust I would have to give the person I'm with is not something I think I can do. With Eric I know he will not be gentle and how would I even explain to him why I need him to be gentle? I realize I'm close to tears again and  
rush to my feet smoothing down my favorite black leather jacket as I say, "If that's all Max I'd like to get back to work."

Max looks at me and nods, "Just be here Friday at 5pm for the signing ceremony".

With one last glance at Eric who looks even more incensed at the tears in my eyes I walk out of the room and go down the hall to my office and promptly burst into tears.

Why the hell is my life so hard? I always pictured marrying for love. That somewhere in Dauntless I would find the man who was both gentle and rough. Someone I wouldn't have to worry would hurt me. Now I'm stuck with Eric of all people! The gossip around  
the compound is going to be unbearable. The women are going to treat me like shit over him. I don't even understand how he manages to get any women into bed with his attitude. Or it might just be he detest.

"Okay Bo just get it together, you can do this. Just get pregnant fast and then we can go our separate ways. It can just be a show of a marriage", I tell myself. I look back at my desk and realize that I'm caught up on my paperwork so I can take off and  
just go home and take a nice hot bath and think. Maybe get drunk on some wine. I could definitely use some wine.

"Inez I'm taking off for the day. If you need anything just call my cell," I yell out to the outer office for Inez to hear.

"Okay boss have a good one," she says back to me. That's what I love about Inez, she never asks any questions and she can keep a secret.

As I walk out of the office and take a couple steps toward the corridor that will take me home I am grabbed from behind and pulled into a hidden alcove in the hall way. My fight or flight kicks in and I jam my elbow into my attacker's stomach. Which happens  
to be made of stone because my elbow immediately resonates with pain and I can't stifle the whimper that escapes me. That's when I feel the mans arms tighten around me and he says "Calm the fuck down. Don't hit me again or I will hit back." I immediately  
recognize the voice as Eric's and go stiff in his arms.

"Can I let you go now or are you going to try and hit me again?", he breathes into my ear causing me to shiver in his arms. Of course, he notices this and his arms tighten around me before I nod my head. He releases me and I take a step away from him  
trying to calm my breathing. He stands facing me and there's only about half a foot between us. He dwarfs me, he is so tall that I barely reach his chest.

I look into his eyes and try and brace myself for what ever he is going to say. He stares at me for a long moment, doing a slow once over starting at my toes and stopping at my small breast for a minute too long before looking into my eyes again. He makes  
a face like he doesn't like what he's looking at and at that I take a step back from him bumping into the wall trying to stop the pain that hits me from the clear rejection on his face.

"What do you want?", I croak out trying to get my breathing and emotions under control.

"Just going to explain the way this is going to work to you so there isn't any confusion between us. We will get married, I'll force myself to fuck you and hope it takes, and then you go your way and I go mine. I sleep with who I want when I want. That  
won't change, you on the other hand are not allowed to the same. Can't have people talking about how my wife fucks other men," he says to me.

"But its okay for them to talk about how my husband cheats on me?!" I yell back at him. My face heating up at the anger and pain I feel. I start to feel my eyes tearing up and get even more mad. I don't know why but my anger is directly connected to my  
tear ducts. Every time I get angry I cry.

I realize quickly I shouldn't have said a word to him because his face contorts in rage and his had shoots out to grip my throat. "Whatever people say about you doesn't matter because you don't matter. Hope you get pregnant quick and you'll se me as little  
as possible. My apartment is bigger than yours so we can live there. You will have your own room and you will keep out of my way and I will keep out of yours," he says to me.

I close my eyes and curse the single tear that escapes. I take a deep breath and finally look straight at him squaring my shoulders and trying to make myself look taller as I say "Fine. Have it your way Eric. I hope to god I get pregnant on the first  
try. And don't worry my child and I will stay as out of your way as possible. Do whatever the hell you want because just as I don't matter to you, you don't matter to me." I push his hand away from my neck and storm past him almost running to put  
as much distance between us with out looking like a total coward. I can bring down a man twice my size but when it comes to Eric I freeze and forget that I'm dauntless and I hate it. Living with him is going to be the hardest thing I'll ever have  
to do, the only benefit I see is that I will have children. Children of my own have always been a dream of mine.

I make it to my apartment and immediately go for the wine bottle in my fridge taking a swig straight from the bottle because fuck a glass at a time like this. I stand at the fridge for another minute and then move over to my living room which is also  
my bedroom as this is a small studio apartment. I take in my big bed by the only windows in the place and my bookshelves. All that I own could fit into a couple boxes. I shrug off my jacket and stumble my way to my bed where I fall asleep as soon  
as my head hits the pillow.

A/N

This is my first fanfic. I usually just read everything I can that's Divergent and Eric related on here. This is an idea I've been playing around with for a long time and finally I decided to try and see how it fares on this site. It's a little rough  
but I hope you guys like it :) Contructive criticism only please. I'm not on here for people to tear me down. I of course own nothing but my plot and original characters. And Jai Courtney as Eric because duh!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

I wake the next morning to someone banging on my door. I'm surprised that I actually slept through the afternoon and night. I usually have a really hard time sleeping. I either don't sleep at all or I sleep but wake up 3-4 times during the night. It drives me crazy but after 10 plus years of it going on I've learned to live with it. I make my way to my door wondering who it might be at this hour, when I open the door and see Eric standing there I think about slamming the door in his face.

"Eric", I say while holding on to the door and trying to make it seem like in not.

"Max gave us both the day off, he wants us to get moved in together by this afternoon," he says to me while adjusting the cuffs of a black denim jacket that he is wearing with a dark navy shirt underneath and dark jeans. Seeing him out of uniform is startling and I can now understand why the women here fight each other over him. Eric is devastatingly handsome. He has dark blonde hair cut close to his scalp on the sides and grey eyes. Add in his tattoos and he's the perfect combination of bad and sexy.

When he clears his throat and gives me an annoyed look I realize that I've been standing there staring at him. I quickly step away from the door and invite him in. "I don't have much that would need to be moved to your place. Did you want to do that now?" I ask him as I bend down to put on my shoes. I hear a sort of muffled groan come from behind me and take it as in he's really annoyed at me now. "It's not much maybe three boxes worth. I can do it on my own if you'll just tell me where your apartment is," I say as nicely as possible figuring that its better to keep him complacent rather butting heads with him.

I finish tying my laces and turn to face him finding him with his head tilted to the side looking me over before he suddenly smirks and looks right at me and says "Nice bra Bo, didn't figure you for the lacy type."

I look down and realize that as I was bent over tying my shoes my tank top drooped over on my shoulder exposing the top of my bra to him. I quickly pull my tank back up while trying to stop the blush that's spreading from neck to my cheeks.

"Don't bother I'll be seeing it all tomorrow any way, not that there's much to see there," he says to me which pisses me the frick off because I throw back "Well there must be just enough because you have a little drool there Eric" while pantomiming me cleaning my lower lip.

I immediately regret my actions because his face goes all "ruthless leader scary" on me. I sigh and take a seat on the edge of my bed deciding that spending the rest of my life fighting with Eric isn't something I want to do.

"Look Eric, I want to marry you about as much as you want to marry me. This is not how I ever pictured that this would happen. I don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting with you, I'm willing to do my part to make this go as smoothly as possible," I say looking at Eric in the eyes to see that he's not looking totally enraged but I figure its now or never.

"You mentioned," "You", I stammer a little at this part trying to look anywhere but at him "You mentioned other women yesterday, and I would ask that you don't risk either of our health's by sleeping around while I'm trying to get pregnant. Once I get pregnant you can do as you like. I ask you to at least give me the bare minimum of respect as the woman who is going to be your wife and the mother of your children to not rub your affairs in my face."

After my little speech I take a breath and gather the courage to look Eric in the eyes. He's standing with his feet spread apart like he is bracing for battle and looking at me like I've lost my mind.

I'm blown away when he says "You've made some fair points, I'll think about it. Now start packing your stuff up so we can be done with this shit."

I stare at him for a second before I stand up and go to my closet to pull out my gym bags to use as luggage realizing that I don't have any boxes. While I hear Eric rummaging around in my kitchen.

I'm down to my last drawer which just so happens to be my underwear drawer when I feel Eric standing behind me. I try to not to hyperventilate as his chest touches my back while he reaches over me and pulls out a black lace thong. I turn redder than a tomato and try to snatch it back but he holds it over his head and therefore makes it impossible for me to reach.

"You've been holding out on me Stiff" he says, and I swear I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Give it back Eric please," I'm dying of mortification by this point as he holds it out of my reach while rubbing his thumb over the lace.

What can I say? I like my underwear sexy. It gives me a little confidence boost even when I know no one is going to be seeing it.

"What else do you have in there Bo? Is it a matching set?" Eric says finally handing the thong back to me and making like he's going to go through the rest of the drawer. I push back against him saying "Just let me get this packed it's the last of my things." I don't know how to react to this Eric. Is he being playful? Is he flirting? I honestly don't know how to handle him, him acting this way is throwing me for a major loop. I can't help but feel like maybe he's just playing with me like a predator plays with its prey.

A/N

Thank you, guys, for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm thinking of updating once a week depending on my school and work schedule. Please if you see any grammatical errors let me know. The only things I've ever written were school papers, I hope that it makes sense and flows well. I'm having an internal fight with myself over my version of Eric. I don't want to make him too OCC but at the same time I don't want him to be a complete ass. I feel like there is a lot that can be done with his character so hopefully I can do him some justice. Please keep reading and reviewing😊


End file.
